Dropstar FrostClan
Dropstar is the leader of FrostClan. She succeeds Dapplestar as leader. Her deputy is Needletoe. She was originally created by with my friend, on the username Storms and Shadows, but I own her (and FrostClan, and her story, etc) now. Please do not edit unless for categories- if there’s spelling errors please comment! Appearance Dropstar is a heavy she-cat with broad shoulders and paws and thick, muscular limbs. She is short and stocky. She has a square jaw, pointy ears, and a thick tail. Her fur is long, thick, and sleek and forms a mane around her neck and a tuft on her tail and ears. Her main coat color is white, and she has a tan upper body with stripes over it. She has a pink nose and violet-grey eyes. Personality Dropstar is known for being incredibly loyal to her Clan even through rough times. However, she is always friendly to other clans and loners, and willing to offer help if others need it. She can be torn between serving her clan and helping those in need, but often chooses her clan. She feels strongly that tradition and clan values are the most important thing in a leader, and although she is open minded and kind, she places her own warriors above any other. She's a pushover sometimes, but when she has her mind set on something, she is set, and is not moving. This can be positive- she can be very determined and strong willed, which is needed to help her clan, but can also refuse to take criticism. When she was a young warrior, Dropstar was a huge flirt with both toms and she cats alike, although the romantic eyes never lasted long enough for the two to call each other mates. Dropstar now realizes she doesn't want kits and she believes they would hold down her ambition. Sometimes she can't help but think less of the nursery queens because of this. Dropstar is also very athletic and energetic. She spends a lot of time training and teaching apprentices, along with practicing fighting herself. This can result in her being overeager to fight and to show off her and her clan's skills. She's proud and haughty, and will celebrate every ceremony, even the smallest ones, with a lot of effort. History Kithood Dropstar was born early in the morning in the FrostClan Ice Ridge early in the spring, to her mother, Mottleheart. Her father, Deertail, was out of camp on a patrol at the time. She was never close to him, as he died when she was still a very young kit, due to a heavy, unexpected snowstorm. She has one sibling, a younger brother Falconflight (he was in the same litter as her, just born a few minutes later). Dropkit and her brother were always expected to rank high in FrostClan from a young age— their aunt, Dapplestar, was the leader, and her father was a very well respected and proud warrior, one of the few Fighters in the clan at the time. Because of this, she and her brother (but especially her) had something of a superiority complex over other kits their age, but generally they were kind and friendly. They lived fairly carefree childhoods, although the spring Dropkit was born into was still very snowy and cold, so day-to-day life was hard for the kits. But as they were so beloved by the clan, they were well protected and fed. Falconkit was the more docile of the two, popular with the other queens his mother was friends with, but Dropkit was more scrappy and adventurous. Because of this, she spent a lot of time with her aunt, and often went on walks with her through the forest to learn the ways of the leader. It was pretty clear by the end of her kithood that out of her and her brother, she was the more likely one to pursue leader. Apprenticeship Dropstar trained intensely as an apprentice. Obviously in FrostClan there aren’t bordering clans to fight, but through the middle of her apprenticeship, there was an arctic fox den near the camp that the clan was working to chase out. Every time a fox was sighted, or a bobcat was found in the woods, or a tree branch fell in the camp, or an apprentice got stuck somewhere, or a roof collapsed, Droppaw was there, running in to try and save the day and be a hero. She rarely did, of course, but her efforts were admired by the clan. Her respect for Dapplestar grew deeper. The leader often gave her wisdom on the nature of cats, battles, and hunting, separate from the rest of the apprentices. Droppaw was just excited to be noticed by the leader—- she didn’t realize the favoritism Dapplestar had for her, or the jealousy of the other apprentices. Around this time, Needlepaw was accepted into the clan. The real truth was that a FrostClan she-cat has fallen in love with a wild bobcat, and had a kit with him accidentally. She disappeared from camp for a few weeks and came back with her son, claiming she had given birth to him in the woods. However, Oxenfur (the medicine cat) recognized that the tom was about four moons old and definitely not born recently (he stayed with the father until his mother decided to take him to the clan). That combined with his lynx like features and the she-cat’s interactions with the lynx when she was “chasing him away” (and the rumors from this) had Oxenfur fill in the blanks as to what happened. She recommended he become an apprentice right away, since he was old enough, and lynxes and lynx-hybrids naturally age faster than cats. She didn’t want to make the she-cat feel embarrassed or socially ostracized so she tried to keep it down, although, soon Dapplestar, and Arcficnose (the deputy) found out. One day, on one of their individual training sessions, Dapplestar admitted this to Droppaw. Droppaw immediately became curious about this and tried to ask Needlepaw, the kit, about it. He was always quiet, aware of the rumors around his birth, but around Dropstar he was surprisingly open. He was dry and sarcastic, but clearly smart, especially for his age. Dropstar was an older apprentice at this point, and often looked down on the younger ones, but she instantly took a liking to Needlepaw, and they became friends. She often defended him from the others who teased him about his mother or spreading rumors about his ancestry, become a kind of pseudo-mentor to him. In the mean time, Falconpaw was become closer with Snowpaw, a fellow apprentice. Pretty quickly the whole clan became aware of their little romance, although Falconpaw often confided in his sister especially about how to please Snowpaw. Warrior Dropwhisker and Falconflight eventually became warriors, after they finally helped take down the fox dens, Falconflight using his speed and endurance to chase them away while Dropwhisker used her strength and willpower to collapse the dens. On her warrior ceremony, she was given bear claws, the sign of strength, while Falconflight got feathers (obviously of the bird he was named after). Falconflight’s warrior life was fairly uneventful- he continued his relationship with the now Snowwhisker, with a few bumps, and mainly hunted for his clan. He and Dropstar were still close, although less so than before. Needletoe became more accepted into the clan, but still on the fringes of clan life. Dropwhisker and him became fast friends but he never fully assimilated into the friend groups she’s grew up with. Dapplestar reached the peak of her leadership, and became quite aggressive and eager to fight. Dropstar went along with whatever she did, even if she didn’t want to, in hopes to secure her position as deputy. Because of this, Dropstar furthered on a lot of unneeded wars that could have been avoided had she talked down Dapplestar. This began to wear at her friendships, especially with Needletoe. He saw the unnecessary violence and promised that, as Dropstar’s friend, he would keep her down-to-earth and talk her down from doing stupid things, if she ever became leader. Dropstar, in the meantime, pursued a rebellious side after getting particularly frustrated with Dapplestar’s distance from the rest of the clan. She pursued a lot of short relationships, with both she-cats and toms. Deputy Leader Gallery Category:Leaders Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (NibbytheBird) Category:Characters